


Mein lieber Erik

by Nerdgoddess



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Nerik, Poetry, also nicky appreciation, i love poetry im just really bad at it, nerik appreciation, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgoddess/pseuds/Nerdgoddess
Summary: Erik Klose has a love for the simpler things of life, like letter writing and poetry. He also has a love for one Nicky Hemmicks. This is a combination of the three.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Mein lieber Erik

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough nerik content. Nor is there enough poetry content for this fandom. I also never claimed to know how to write poetry I just really like it. Also this fic takes place when nicky first goes back to raise the twins. Hope you enjoy reading this!!
> 
> Btw the title is suppose to mean my beloved in german

Dear Nicky,

I am not sure when you will get this letter, which is why I didn't tell you it was coming. There is honestly not much for me to say here that I don't say to you already. Most of the substances of this letter is the poem. All I can say is that I love you. Do not give up. Stay strong. You mean everything to me. 

Yours,

Erik

_With a heart as kind as the world is old_  
_With a laugh brighter than the sun_  
_With a smile beautiful enough to start wars_  
_You, Nicholas Hemmicks, are made of legend_

_You could turn hopeless into hopeful,_  
_Hate into love,_  
_Despair into joy_  
_You can take the most destroyed ruins,_  
_And build them into an empire_

_You are Atlas_  
_With the world on your back_  
_And yet you carry it with a smile_

_You possess a herculean strength,_  
_Yet I have never known a touch softer than yours_

_You are my all_  
_The air I breathe_  
_The water I drink_  
_The dreams I dream_  
_The words I write_  
_The love I have_  
_It's all you_

_I would say you plague my thoughts, but thinking about you is never anything but a joy_  
_You walk my dreams at night_  
_And I am grateful for every step_

_I love you,_  
_Though I am not sure if those words convey how strongly I feel_  
_I atleast hope the rest of this poem does_


End file.
